


Bebas

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, just a snippet from two days later, sekuel bukan salahku, sequel to bukan salahku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Dua hari setelah pertemuan Ugetsu dengan sang barista hari itu.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 6





	Bebas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: Sekuel Bukan Salahku.

_Klik._

Ugetsu sedang mengunci tas biolanya ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Hanya satu orang yang tahu pintu rumahnya akan selalu tak terkunci di malam hari, hanya satu orang yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk—lalu alih-alih mengucapkan salam atau apa, dia malah membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin dari sana. Melihatnya Ugetsu hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _Kebiasaan_ , batinnya tanpa sadar. Tas biola ditaruh di samping kasur, beralihnya dia pada ponsel yang selama sesi latihan tadi diabaikan. Sesuai dugaannya, ada beberapa pesan yang masuk.

_Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah berat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu kini berjalan mendekatinya. Bau parfum yang selalu diciumnya sejak SMA menyebar, menguar ke udara memasuki rongga hidungnya. Sebenarnya diam-diam Ugetsu suka bau parfum ini, memang sih berbeda jauh dengannya yang lebih lembut dan tak menusuk hidung, tapi kalau dipakai Kaji Akihiko rasanya cocok-cocok saja.

Menolak memberi sang tamu perhatian lebih, Ugetsu lebih fokus membalas _chat-chat_ yang masuk sejak lebih dari sejam yang lalu. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kasur, setengah tubuhnya menyandar pada tempat tidurnya memberikan Akihiko pemandangan punggungnya yang berlapis baju _oversized_ kesukaan sang violinis. Pundak kirinya yang pegal karena selama empat jam berturut-turut latihan tanpa _shoulder rest_ menjadi semakin pegal begitu bau parfum yang tadi tak tercium terlalu kuat kini semakin tercium seperti ditaruh di depan hidungnya langsung.

“Ugetsu,” bisik Akihiko tepat di telinganya. Tangannya menarik pinggang Ugetsu mendekat, mendudukkan orang yang jauh lebih ringan itu di atas pangkuannya. Netra hijaunya melirik layar ponsel yang langsung dikunci sedetik setelahnya. “Siapa?”

Pria yang bulan depan berulang tahun itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menyamankan tubuhnya dan menatap jendelanya yang menampilkan langit gelap di atas sana. Kedua tangannya memainkan lengan baju kanan Akihiko yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. “Hmm ...,” sengaja, tak dijawab langsung.

“Pacar?” pancing pria keturunan Inggris ini.

Dengusan pelan terdengar, melirik Akihiko yang sibuk mengecup pundaknya yang tersingkap, Ugetsu membalas, “Bukanlah. Konduktor, dia minta jadwal _rehearsal_ diumumkan segera. Sisanya Kei yang memintaku menonton konser orkestra universitas.”

Kepala di ceruk leher bergerak naik-turun, kemudian masih dengan suara rendahnya, pria yang lebih muda berkata, “Hey, kau mengatakan sesuatu pada _dia_ ya hari Minggu kemarin? Aku awalnya mau siap-siap pergi, tapi tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengomel.”

“Lalu?”

“ _Lalu_ ya dia bawa-bawa namamu juga. Aku kaget sih, karena setahuku kau tidak menyukainya dan kita juga tidak pernah membahas soal dia. Katanya kau bertemu dengannya di kafe.”

Ugetsu melonggarkan pelukan Akihiko, kemudian sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan sang pria, “Dia mengatai aku?”

“Ah, bukan, bukan. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu,” Akihiko menggeleng, ditariknya lagi Ugetsu ke posisi semula, “biasa—cemburu. Lalu kami bertengkar hebat dan _well ..._ kau tahu bagaimana itu berakhir kalau sekarang aku bisa memelukmu dengan bebas seperti ini.”

Kekehan pelan terdengar, disambung dengan suara yang tertahan akibat bibir yang terlumat. Di sela napas yang tersengal, di antara jemari yang memainkan kain kemeja pria yang menatapnya dengan lapar, sang violinis berbisik,

“Kau bolos kerja hari ini?”

“Sehari saja, masa tidak boleh.”

“Latihan juga, mau bolos?”

“Ayolah, Ugetsu. Aku baru saja putus. Kita kembali latihan esok hari saja.”

Ugetsu kembali tertawa. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang pria lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Sembari melempar kausnya ke sembarang tempat, dia berkata,

“Kau tidak akan membiarkanku telanjang sendirian, ‘kan?”

* * *

**The End**


End file.
